


Last words

by pxnkman



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxnkman/pseuds/pxnkman
Summary: anonymous requested; are you still taking troffy prompts? bc if so could you do one about ‘last words’? maybe smith detonating something and trott gets caught in the blast? idk up to you (minecraft characters)s





	

“This is all my fault” Smith cried, throwing his head into his hands. Himself and Trott had decided to test out some new explosives they’d created in a safe environment underground. The only problem with said place was once the explosive was set, all of the doors were locked down meaning no one could go back in. Or out.

“Not gunna lie, yeah this is your fault.” Trott mumbled back. Maybe if Ross had been here then things would be different, but of course the day he’s not with them is the day everything goes to shit. The Walrus slid ddown the blast proof glass door burying his head into his hands and facing away from his friend.

“Trott…” Smith started, his hands and faced plastered to the door.

“Please…just talk to me” he whispered

“What the fuck do you want me to say!?” Trott spat back, he was more angry than upset. How could he have been so stupid?

Throwing his head back against the glass he saw his friend looking down at him with tears in his eyes. And that’s when Trott lost it, letting out muffled cries while bring his knees to his chest.

“This wasn’t meant to happen! This bunker is meant to be safe! And now I’m going to fucking die!” The walrus bawled. The tall green creature was heart broken. He mimicked Trott’s current position, the pair now back-to-back against the glass. He kept his eyes fixated on a spider scuttling across the floor while he spoke;

“I’m in love with you, y’know?”

There was a moment of silence while the other processed his words, smiling slightly he replied;

“I know” and he did, even Ross saw it. The way Smith would constantly tease and flirt with him, the way Smith would always check up on him even when he knew he was safe, the way Smith would sacrifice himself for Trott in a heartbeat. He wasn’t blind.

T minus 1 minute.

 

“Wait you kn-“ Smith exclaimed before his friend cut him off.

“There isn’t a lot of time to explain but just know, I always knew” He replied in a calmer tone, shifting his body around to face Smith. The green man turned his head noticing Trott had moved and so he once again mimicked his position but this time placing one of his hands against the glass. The walrus blinked a few times before placing his own hand on line with Smiths before catching his eyes with the other.

“You’ll respawn…right?” The taller asked, his face expressing concern and sorrow.

“I really don’t know…” Trott admitted turning his head away from Smith, he couldn’t bare to see the other so distressed. There were a few seconds silence before Smith spoke again;

“Hey let me at least look at your face before you go”. Trott snapped his head back to see Smith smiling slightly, despite the tears in his eyes.

T minus 10 seconds, 9, 8…

 

“Hey Smith” Trott called

7, 6, 5…

 

“Always know that,”

 

4, 3, 2, 1…

“I love you the same”, Trott finalised with a small smile.

And a second later, that smile was gone. Along with the owner of it.


End file.
